¿Pasará algún día?
by edwardtica
Summary: No te a pasado que a veces sientes que tu amigo, no te va a hacer caso, tu lo amas desde la primera vez que lo viste, pero tienes miedo, que al confesarle tu amor, lo pierdas para siempre, bueno pues está historia comienza cuando Isabella Swan...


Capitulo 1

Edward Cullen ese chico con el que siempre había estado soñando al fin me estaba besando…a mí…si a mí la chica impopular…a la que nadie le hace caso…esto era irreal…era imposible que él estuviera conmigo…

-despierta Bella es tarde..!

Mmmm todo fue un sueño..lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser real…

-ya voy mamá…ya me meto a bañar….

-ok deja te preparo el desayuno…

-sip..salgo en 15 min..!

Me metí en la ducha…empecé a recordar la vez que lo vi por primera vez…

Flash Back

Alice mi mejor amiga…me llevó a su casa, ya que teníamos un trabajo en pareja, cuando entre a su casa todos hicieron caso omiso de nosotras ahí, excepto sus padres, estaba su hermano mayor, y después, lo vi bajando de las escaleras, con su estilo hermoso de caminar…en ese momento ya no prestaba atención a Alice que parloteaba sin parar, en ese momento toda mi atención fue para él y me le quede viendo como tarada…

-Bella..! hola…! Aquí estoy..!

-ahh que me decías Alice…

-nada, solo te los estaba presentando…Emmett, Edward vengan tengo que presentarles a alguien…

-vamos…-contestaron ambos

Cuando llegaron lo vi de cerca..tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes…y era de facciones hermosas..al igual que su cabello…todo en el era perfecto…

-Emmett ella es Bella, Bella Emmett…

-hola qué hay..?-dijo el chico de cabello obscuro y fortachón, el hermano mayor de Alice

-jeje hola

-y el es Edward…Edward ella es Bella…-ooohh con que así se llamaba, ese nombre cubriría mis pensamientos de ahora en adelante … 33Edward33 33Edward33 33Edward33…

-hola-dijo él esbozando una sonrisa torcida…por cierto hermosa como su dueño…

-hola-dije y me sonroje, él solo me volvió a sonreír…Alice me volteo a ver rara…

-bueno chicas las dejamos trabajar…vamos a jugar baloncesto con los chicos-dijo él..

-sale, se divierten…-dijo Alice

-bye..!-gritó Emmett

-jeje adiós que se la pasen bien-dije y él volvió a sonreírme…y yo me puse más roja aún…

-se apuran jeje las vemos al rato…-dijo y los dos salieron por la puerta…

Fin del Flash Back

Uff lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…recuerdo que después de que se fueron Alice me empezó a preguntar que si me gustaba, pero aunque al principio lo negué, ella me conocía muy bien , y al final lo tuve que decir… me dijo que podía hablar con él, pero yo preferí que no…para qué..?…era imposible que él se fijara en mí…

-Bella..!-el grito de mi mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos..-ya llevas media hora o más en la ducha…y Alice llamó y dijo que en 15 min pasaba por tii..!

-ya voy….ya solo me arreglo..!

Salí de la ducha y me vestí súper rápido…solo me puse unos jeans, una playera cualquiera y una sudadera encima…después solo me enchine mis pestañas y puse poco delineador bajo mi ojo…

Baje corriendo, y tropecé en el último escalón…

-Bella estas bien..?

-si mamá no te preocupes…-dije y me senté a tomar mi leche y mi pan…cuando acabé, subí a cepillarme los dientes…cuando escuché el claxon, baje corriendo cogí mi mochila y mis llaves….

-te veo al rato mamá…

-ok hija te cuidas…

Salí y cerre la puerta a mis espaldas…Subí al Porshe amarillo de Alice…

-Hola Bells…

-Hola

-que cuentas..?-dijo mientras conducía…

-mmm ya sabes lo de siempre…yo enamorada de tu

hermano y él que ni caso me hace, "solo como amiga"…

-ayy Bella yo ya te he dicho que puedo hablar con él, pero tu…

-noo..! Alice no quiero que le digas nada de acuerdo..?

-ok ok…no importa-me sonrió

-mmm y él como ha estado..?-dije fingiendo despreocupación, pero por dentro me moría de las ganas de que me contará casi casi todo lo que hizo todo el fin de semana…

-ayy Bells…creó que ya es tiempo de que te lo diga…es que este fin de semana él…

-que le pasó..!...esta enfermo..?

-no nada de eso, él de salud está perfecto solo que este fin de semana él…

-ya Alice dilo de a una buena vez, me estás espantando…

-ok lo diré, pero solo prométeme que no te pondrás mal, o al menos lo intentarás…

-ok te lo prometo pero dime…!

-Bueno es que este fin de semana el dijo a Tanya que si quería ser su novia..

-Oh…-solo salío eso de mi boca un oh sin sentido y de decepción…

-Bella prometiste que intentarías no ponerte mal-me recordó…

-sí Alice perdón…-dije limpiándome una lágrima de mi mejilla, que no sabía en qué momento salió…

-Llegamos-dijo ella…

Bajamos del carro y ahí del otro lado del estacionamiento los vi besándose…no sé si sea mi imaginación pero en cuanto Edward me vio, él se alejó de ella…yo solo me gire y fui hacia mi clase…Alice me siguió preocupada…

Entré al salón de clases…

-Hola Bella…-me dijo Mike un chico de mi clase al que yo le gustaba…pero yo solo lo veía como un gran amigo

-hola niño..qué hay..?

-jeje nada…mmm es que me estaba preguntando si…

-si…

-mm si quieres acompañarme al baile de primavera…?

-mmm no sé…dejame pensarlo si..? y te aviso mañana esta bien..?

-ok-dijo me sonrio y se fue..

Mmm no había pensado en ir, pero yo no quería ir con él, yo quería que fuera Edward conmigo, pero claro eso era totalmente imposible…

-chicas ya se entraron..?-esa era Jessica y su bola de amigas chismosas…

-que pasó..?

-solo que él bomboncito Edward ya no está disponible..él invitó a Tanya al baile esta mañana en el estacionamiento…-dijo Jessica

Que él que…?...oh si claro lo olvidaba ella era su novia…así que no lo dudé más y…

-Mike..!

-si Bella..?

-si quiero ir al baile contigo…-dije, pero lo que no me percaté, fue de que en cuanto dije eso Edward iba entrando con Tanya al salón…y solo me vió rara…yo lo ignoré, si él no quería estar conmigo que caso tenía seguir ilucionandome…

El se dirigió a su asiento, que era junto a mí, y Tanya al suyo, que era junto a Mike…en biología nos sentábamos así, porque una vez en su casa, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos buenos juntos…aww..juntos…ya…!..ya no quiero sufrir más por él…

El se acercó hacia a mi y me saludó, como siempre de beso en la mejilla….

-Hola Bells…como te va..?

-bien bien-dije secamente…

-mmm sale….y asi que vas a ir con Mike al baile no..?

Yo asentí…

-y tu con Tanya no..?

-sip…supongo que Alice ya te platicó que soy novio de Tanya…

-si ya me dijo- dije tratándome de tragar el nudo en mi garganta…

-mmmm….bueno jeje…y que opinas…?

-que opino de que..?

-de Tanya y yo…

-ahh pues ustedes…hacen una linda pareja…sabes son los más populares en este momento…

-ah si..?..como sabes..?

-escuche a Jessica..

-mmm ya jejeje y lo que sabe ella lo sabe todo mundo…

-Sip… -dije y me gire a leer mi libro tratando de ignorarlo…

-y a ti te gusta Mike…?

-no

-entonces por que vas a ir con él al baile…?

"porque tu no quieres a alguien como yo" pensé

-porque se me hace muy mala onda decirle que no, después de lo que esa persona hace por mi…y creo que si una persona hace tanto por ti…al menos, no sé, hay que darle una oportunidad…-dije lanzándole una indirecta, pero el ni siquiera la notó…

-mm ya veo…pues Tanya era así, asi que decidí darle una oportunidad…

-mas bien un privilegio…-dije tratando de no mover los labios…y casi susurrando

-como dices..?

-no nada-dije y me sonroje…

-dijiste que era un privilegio…verdad..?

-no solo digo.. que chico popular y chica popular son perfectos…

-mmmm….no creo que sea así…

-bueno Edward si te parece prefiero cambiar de tema si..?

-ok Belli Bells…-dijo con tono picaron…

-como me dijiste..?-dije riendo..

-Belli Bells jejeje así te dire de ahora en adelante….

Jaja ¡ME PUSO UN APODO! Que lindo..!

Los dos nos empezamos a reír…y en eso entró el profesor…


End file.
